Deep Inside
by Little Angel 19
Summary: Random fic I came up with. Rock and Lillian have to get along, but some things may happen in the way that neither are ready for. (@_@ Don't know how to summarize. ^_^;; Please R&R!)


A.N: My first attempt at comedy.! ^_^;; Well, not in this chapter, at least. This is just the beginning chapter, just to set the mood for the fic. Hope you like it!  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*  
  
It had been a while since he had been on the plane. In fact, he was growing anxious and just wanted to take off once and for all. Never had he really liked to fly, although it was part of his job, but right now it was one of those moments that he was sure he didn't want to fly. Sighing slightly, he looked out the window, since he had always found comfort in that. It made him realize there was still a way out of the place he was being confined in and that he wouldn't be trapped forever. As the flight attendant announced that the plane was about to take off, she was interrupted by an announcement that there was going to be an extra passenger. Before he could ask anything, though, the phone of the private jet started ringing, and Rock sighed loudly before picking it up. "There better be a damn good reason for the Great One to be interrupted."  
  
On the other side of the line, the person calling cleared his throat before talking. "Rock? It's Vince. Vince McMahon."  
  
"What, you think The Rock forgot your last name or something? The Rock knows who you are. What do you want, Vince?"  
  
Sighing, Vince leaned back against the seat of the limo in which he was in right now. "I'm running a bit late, so you're going to have to take off without me and go to Raw. I have to stay here in Australia for a few more hours."  
  
The WWE had gone to Australia for a PPV and, since Rock didn't want to travel along with all the other 'jabronis,' Vince had gotten a private jet for him and Rock to go back to California, where Raw was going to be held. Rock smirked in relief, still looking out the window. "So? You say that like it's bad news."  
  
"I haven't told you the whole thing. You see, there was one person that missed the last flight... So that person will have to fly back to California with you in the jet." Rock stayed silent for a while, angry. He didn't want to be sharing the jet; he wanted to go back alone. Alone he'd be able to sleep in peace for at least a few hours; something he hadn't been able to do in months. Vince, seeing this as his opportunity to leave without having to listen Rock rant for hours, talked quickly. "Rock, I have to go, but have fun in the trip. I'll see you when I get back, and-"  
  
The connection was lost just then. Rock, still fuming, hung up the phone before leaning back. Who the hell was stupid enough to be late for a flight? As the door opened, though, his question was answered as Lillian walked inside as fast as she could and thanked the stewardess before going to her seat; buckling up. Practically panting, she took off her sunglasses before putting them in her handbag and fixing her hair; the weather causing her hair to fly all over the place. Rock stared at her, frowning deeply. "What, you're late and you don't say anything? No 'Hey, Rock!'? Or 'How you doin', Rock?' 'Did-"  
  
Lillian turned to Rock and sighed. "Listen, I'm as happy as you are about this whole flight with you, got it? If you don't want to talk to me, you don't have to. And-"  
  
Rock pointed out the window, not even paying attention to her. "Some jabroni's waving at you."  
  
Lillian turned to the window and saw Christopher waving good-bye to her. Smiling sadly, she waved back; not taking her eyes off of him as the plane took off. Chris had to stay in Australia for a few more days because of his job, but he would meet up with her in New York by Friday. It was too long for her, though. It was barely Sunday and she already missed him too much. When they reached the altitude that the plane needed, it was until then that Lillian sighed and sat back on her seat. When she turned to look at Rock, though, she saw that he was asleep, looking out the window and his forehead against the cold glass of the window. Shaking her head at the sight, she turned to her handbag and took out a magazine; starting to read.  
  
Rock, on the other hand, wasn't asleep. In fact, he was wide awake, but he didn't want to be talking to her. There was a lot of tension between them because of all the times that he made fun of her. In fact, he couldn't really stop it; it was something that happened unconsciously now. As he had watched her wave good-bye to her boyfriend, though, he felt his stomach to flip. Four years had passed since his divorce, and he missed being missed a lot. He missed not having someone to say good-bye to and come back home to. He missed everything. At the moment, he had a girlfriend, but just when he thought that they could be happy-because he honestly thought that he was finally able to love again-he found out that she was pregnant; but not with his baby. And she had broken the news over the phone. He was still extremely upset over the news, even more so because, in the backpack that was under his seat, he had a diamond ring that he was going to give to her once he got back to her. Now, though, the ring would just stay to prove that he wasn't ready. That no matter what the future had in store for him; he could never love again.  
  
There was no hope for him anymore. 


End file.
